Forget What You Know
by lifeyouvebroken
Summary: Ferin Maehar is a 16 year old girl looking for revenge on the Baron. She knows she can't do it on her own, but she can't find anyone willing to help her! Will Ferin find someone to help her before the Baron gets out of control?
1. The Orphan

CHAPTER 1 / PART ONE: The Orphan

It was just another ordinary day in the slums of Haven City. There were children laughing and playing in the streets. Adults were shopping at the numerous baazars that sold everything from fresh produce to fossils. Hovercrafts were zipping along in the airspace about the street. And Ferin Maehar was watching it all from her perch on the roof of the centuries-old Town Pump Pub. No one noticed her there. It was almost like she had become part of the building. Every day she sat in the exact same spot, observing the going-ons of the city she called home.

She directed her attention to the loudspeaker mounted on an exterior wall of a building a few yards away. The Baron's voice blared a constant message to the citizens of Haven City about remaining loyal to him and staying out of the Underground movement. She narrowed her eyes and gave the loudspeaker an angry glare, as if she was trying to make it explode. All the sudden, she heard cries of "NO BRAKES! WATCH OUT!" coming from the oppposite direction. A low flying hovercraft zoomed past and broke her concentration on the loudspeaker. Seconds later, the un-manned hovercraft smashed into the building's wall and completely pulverized the loudspeaker. Ferin's face lit up with a grin and she stood up and began to clap. People on the street turned their attention to the pub's roof where she stood, towering above them. She continued to clap as the man who owned the hovercraft gave her an extremely puzzled look. "Thanks for shutting that bastard up." Ferin said. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran to the edge of the roof and hopped off, disappearing into the alleyway next to the pub.

CHAPTER 1 / PART TWO: The Orphan REmix (Human Graffitti)

Ferin loved to walk the city's weaving maze of back alleys. It was dark and quiet; she could think there. She was also a huge fan of graffitti. She was one of the few people in the city who thought of it as art and not vandalism. Often times she would stand in front of a certain piece for many minutes at a time, wondering what the meaning behind it was. Ferin was one of deep thoughts. She was also one to keep her thoughts to herself. She had been alone for a long time so in reality, she really had no one to share her thoughts with anyway.

The light slowly faded away as the day was coming to an end. Ferin stood in the town square with her back propped up against a lightpost. People were finishing up their business for the day and heading home for supper. Those passing by gave Ferin an uncomfortable glance as they went their own ways. She jutted out her lower lip at them to make her almost constant frown visible. Ever since she could remember, she had gotten that same look from people constantly. It only got worse when she became an orphan.

Ferin was a half-breed between Havin City's elf-ish race and normal human beings. Half-breeds are easily noticeable because of their ears, as they are pointed, but they are not nearly as long and thin as those of the people of Haven City. There were almost no pure blood humans in Haven City and even fewer mixed-breeds. In the city, pure blood elves were the dominant race and they looked down upon humans.

Ferin's bloodline could very well be the main reason why she was so much of an outcast. There was no one in the city that was willing to take her in or even speak to her, as if they felt that they might contract some sort of disease from her if they did. This way of thinking was the Baron's doing. Ferin believed that he brainwashed the people of Haven City into believing that their race was superior to all others in the world. She had to make living fair for her race and the humans. She had to stop the Baron.


	2. Evesdropping

CHAPTER 2: Evesdropping

Ferin had tried to get into the Underground many times, but every time there was always some kind of excuse. "You're too young." "We don't need any help." Eventually, Ferin had given up on the Underground and had decided to take care of the Baron on her own. But even though she felt a fire burning inside, she knew that she couldn't do it entirely by herself. Ferin knew she needed some kind of sidekick or henchman of sorts to aid her cause. But who? No one was willing to talk to her, and most of the citizens of Haven City were too cowardly to defy the Baron…

Ferin sat at a small, shaky table in the back of the Town Pump, resting her chin on her folded hands when she heard about him. There was a group of men sitting at a nearby table, anxiously discussing "that Jak fellow – the outlaw with unreal powers." They said that he wiped out large groups of Krimzon Guards almost single-handedly. When Ferin heard this, she raised her eyebrows and leaned an ear closer to the men's conversation. This outlaw they spoke of was well on his way to bringing the Baron down. Perfect!" Ferin thought. "I have to get this Jak guy to help me. With him by my side, I will be unstoppable!" She clenched her hand into a fist under her table and gulped down the last of her soda, pounding the cup down on the old, wooden table. She pulled a small silver coin out of a pouch on her belt and dropped it on the table as she stood up. The coin bounced around and made a loud clattering noise before it fell still. "Thanks for the info, boys." Ferin cooed as she strutted past the table of men who fell silent as she passed and exited the pub. The man who had been speaking shrugged and the group commenced their chatter again.

Ferin took a deep breath of fresh air when she got outside. The pub had been filled with cigarette smoke and she had been forced to nearly hold her breath to avoid coughing and blowing her cover. She shoved her hands into the worn pockets of her shorts and turned into the familiar alley next to the pub. She walked for a while until she reached a hole in the wall of an abandoned building. She looked around to make sure no one was in sight and then she quickly ducked into the opening. When she was inside, she pulled a heavy slab of concrete in front of the opening to seal it off from the world. She walked across the large space and plopped down on an old, dusty sofa. "Home, Sweet home!" She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

The building was pretty dark, as the windows overlooking the street had been boarded up a long time ago. However, at the top of the wall, there were some open windows that let in light during the daytime. At night, Ferin forced to burn a small candle if she wished to see inside her home. But it was a roof over her head and that's all that mattered to the orphan. Ferin curled up in a ball on her sofa and, without even trying, quickly drifted off to sleep.

(Note: I'm sorry this chapter is so short and weak. Chapter 3 is much longer/more interesting.)


	3. Fate, Or Something Like It

CHAPTER 3: Fate, Or Something Like It

The next morning, Ferin awoke with a start as daylight flooded through the small, single pane windows. She didn't ever remember falling asleep…she must have been extremely tired! She decided that today she would look for this Jak guy and make a proposition to him. And if he didn't accept it, she would _make _him accept it.

But then she realized something. She had no idea what this guy looked like! Ferin smacked the palm of her right hand against her forehead. "I am such an idiot!" She exclaimed to herself. But then she thought for a moment and said, "It can't be too hard to find out outlaw with unreal powers. I'm sure he'll stand out." She stepped out of her dark and dingy home and into the dim alleyway near the pub.

As she walked through the crowded streets of the slums she examined the stands selling food. She saw one that was selling good-looking bread…and was also very crowded. She stealthily crept be the crowd and right behind the counter, without being noticed. She snuck back into the storeroom and gazed in awe at the amount of fresh baked bread piled on the shelves. Why had she never hit this place before? She pulled her burgundy red cape away from her side to reveal a medium-sized leather pouch tied to her belt. She opened the flap and began to grab small loaves from a shelf and stuff them into the pouch. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips as she moved loaf after loaf from the metal rack into her pouch. She froze mid-move when the plump storeowner waddled into the back room and noticed Ferin immediately. And of course, she noticed that she was a half-breed. The woman dropped the tray she was carrying and began to shriek. "GUARDS! I'M BEING ROBBED!" She paused for a moment, and then continued, "BY A HALF-BREED!" That would get the guards there in seconds. They got bonuses from the Baron for capturing half-breeds.

Ferin slapped her pouch shut and dashed out the back door into a dim alleyway. The guards showed up in the storeroom moments later and the woman pointed out the back door. Ferin ran as fast as she could through the weaving maze of cobblestone city streets. When she seemed to have lost the guards, she skidded down an alley. She kept running down the alleyway and looked over her shoulder to see if she was alone. All of the sudden, she smacked into someone who was standing in front of her. Ferin fell to the ground and her pound spilled across the ground, covering most of her loot in dust. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going!" She shouted as she scooped the loaves off the ground and dusted them off with her cape.

"And what about you?" The stranger replied in a deep man's voice. "You stole those, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business!" Ferin snapped at the man. Suddenly she saw a hand held out in front of her. She took it and was helped up by the man. She brushed herself off and then finally took a good look at the man standing before her. He was average height, and he was a pure blood elf. He had spiked blond hair with green roots and a small goatee on his chin that was also green. He had goggles on his head and he wore rather unusual clothing – he didn't look like a typical citizen of Haven City. And there was something about him that was different – like a sparkle in his eye. Something that only comes from breaking a few rules once in a while. Could he be?

"Hey…is your name Jak by any chance?" Ferin asked the man.

"Yeah, who wants to know?" He replied.

"Me, of course. My name's Ferin. And it's a good thing I ran into you! I need your help with something rather important."

"With what, getting away from those KG?"

"Um, maybe, but that's not what I was getting at."

"Then what is it?"

"I want to kill the Baron." Ferin replied bluntly.

"Well, you certainly do get right to the point." Jak commented. "Why do would _you _want to do that? You're just a kid. I mean, how old are you, twelve?"

"I'm 16, dammit! And I have my reasons, believe me. Don't underestimate me, spikey." Ferin snapped.

"Now, that was insulting. I think my hair is very stylish."

"Oh, shut up, already. Will you help me or not?" Suddenly, the two heard heavy footsteps belonging to the group of KGs that has chased Ferin earlier.

"Did you guys check down here?" One of them asked the rest.

"Not yet, boss." Another responded. "We're on it."

"Shit!" Ferin exclaimed and the group of KGs started down the alleyway. "Answer my question, Jak!" She shouted at him.

"Hey! She's down here!" The leading KG shouted to the others. "And she's with the outlaw!" The guards started running down the alley towards Ferin and Jak.

"I'll help you get away from the KGs, but I'm not guaranteeing anything else right now. We'll talk about the rest when we're out of here." Jak grabbed Ferin's wrist and started running down the alleyway with the half-breed in tow. Jak rounded the corner at the end and hopped on a parked single-seater hovercar, swinging Ferin onto the back. "Hold on, kid!" He shouted as he started the hovercar's engine. The two soared up into the sky, leaving the pursuing group of Krimzon Guards far behind.


	4. A New Beginning

CHAPTER 4: A New Beginning

Ferin closed her eyes and shivered a bit as she raced through Haven City with the infamous outlaw Jak. She had never been very comfortable on speeder bikes, especially when they were going as fast as this one. But if she was going to take on the Baron, she would need to get over these petty fears. She slowly opened her eyes to look over the city. It was then that she realized how tight she had her arms wrapped around Jak's torso. Was she really that scared? She loosened up her grip and bit and smiled just a little.

"Hey you!" Ferin yelled into Jak's ear. "Where are you taking me?"

"Someplace safe." Jak replied. "Since you live on the streets, you can stay there."

"Well, if I'm going to stay I need to grab a few things from my place first."

"I thought you were homeless!" Jak said.

"Well, I sort of have a place. Just no family or anything."

"Alright, well let me know where to go."

Ferin led Jak over buildings and alleyways until they finally reached her little den. She ducked into the hole in the wall and motioned for Jak to follow her. Ferin picked up an old leather knapsack from her dusty couch and began grabbing things and putting them in the sack.

"Nice place." Jak said sarcastically.

"Hey, it's a roof over my head, and that's all that matters."

"Actually, the place we're going really isn't all that much nicer."

"Alright, I'm all ready to go!" Ferin said as she slung the knapsack over her shoulder. The two went outside again and hopped on the speeder bike.

After soaring around the city a bit more, Jak lowered the bike down into a dead end alley. Ferin got off and looked around, a bit puzzled about where they were going. Jak walked over to a large concrete slab in the wall with a strange symbol painted on it. She knew that symbol from somewhere. Damnit! Where had she seen it before? Jak pushed a stone sticking out of the wall next to the slab and the slab began to move out of the way. It was a door! "Come on." Jak said as he descended down a stairway and Ferin began to follow him down.

The second Jak opened the steel door at the bottom of the stairs, Ferin's jaw dropped. Who else was sitting at the table in the center of the room but Torn, the leader of the Haven City Underground. That's why she recognized the symbol! "You!" Ferin gasped. "Jak, you tricked me!"

"Huh?" Jak questioned.

"He put you up to this, didn't he!" Ferin shouted.

"Jak! What's that runt doing here?" Torn asked, clearly irritated with Ferin's presence.

"Why you!" Ferin shouted at Torn and began to lunge towards him, fists clenched. Jak grabbed Ferin and stopped her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He asked. "Do you guys know each other?"

"That bastard wouldn't let me into the Underground!" Ferin said through clenched teeth.

"I see…" Jak said, once again playing with his goatee. "Well, Torn. She's with me, so I think you're going to have to let her in now."

"But she's just a kid! How is she going to help us?" Torn exclaimed.

"I AM NOT A…" Jak clapped a hand over Ferin's mouth. "MMMMFF!" Ferin continued to shout, but was muffled by Jak's hand.

"She may be young, but she's strong. And she wants the Baron out of power just as much as we do. I know she can help us." Jak persuaded. Torn gave him an angry stare.

"Fine. She's in. But if she slips up just once, it's back on the streets. You got that, kid?" Torn shifted his glare in Ferin's direction.

"Got it." Ferin replied with a sly grin.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." Jak began to walk into another room of the basement. Ferin stuck her tongue out and she walked by Torn.


	5. Home?

CHAPTER 5: Home?

Jak led Ferin to a dormitory style room branching off from the main meeting room of the basement. There were 6 bunk beds arranged around the room. A couple of the beds had bags or boxes next to them and small tables littered with trinkets. "Go ahead and pick a bed that's free. There should be plenty to choose from. Most of the Underground members have their own places, but a few of us crash here." Ferin paced around, still clutching her knapsack. She stopped in front of a bed beneath a small, sliver of a window.

"I think I'll take this one."

"Alright, sounds good. You can leave your bag there if you'd like. I'll get you a table." Jak left the room for a minute, and returned with a small table identical to the others in the room. He brought it over to where Ferin was standing and placed it beside her new bed. Ferin sat down on the bed and tested it's firmness.

"Do you sleep here Jak?" She asked.

"Yeah, for the most part. My bed's over there." He pointed to a bed in the corner across the room. The table next to the bed was bare, but a large duffel bag was hidden under the bed. Ferin wondered what could be in such a large bag. Jak spoke and broke Ferin's train of thought. "Hey, you must be hungry considering how much bread you were trying to steal. How about we go get some grub?"

"Well, okay." Jak smiled at Ferin and led her out of the dorm.

"I'm gonna get this kid something to eat, Torn. We'll be back later." Jak said as they left. When the steel door closed behind them, Torn could hear Ferin scolding Jak about calling her a kid again. He just shook his head and sighed.

The two outlaws walked for a short while until they reached an old pub, one of the few in the city that would serve humans and half-breeds. Jak got a large beer for himself and let Ferin take her pick off the menu, which he soon regretted. She ordered fried chicken, potatoes, a heaping bowl of soup, and bread. When the food came, he swore he saw the half-breed drooling. She immediately started shoveling food into her mouth, stopping only to wash it down with an occasional gulp of water. Jak eyed her curiously as the amount of food on the platter quickly disappeared. "Easy tiger, take your time there. You don't want to get sick." He said.

"MMMMM!" Ferin replied though a mouthful of chicken.

"What's that?" Jak asked Ferin, jokingly.

"Oh, be quiet." She said after swallowing her food. The two chatted casually while Ferin finished the rest of her meal. Jak paid the bartender and they left the noisy pub. Outside it was beginning to get dark and the streets had mostly cleared. Only a few people were still seen here and there. Jak and Ferin kept fairly silent on their way back to the Underground hideout. When they entered the basement, Torn was no longer there. Instead, there was a large, muscular man sitting where he had been at the center table. Ferin immediately noticed something about the man – he was a half-breed!

"Hey Dozer, it's been a while!" Jak exclaimed, giving the man a high five.

"Jak! Good to see ya, man!" The man replied, grabbing Jak's hand and shaking it with tremendous force. "Oi, who's that behind you?"

"Oh, this is Ferin Maehar. She just joined the Underground today." Ferin waved shyly. Jak turned to Ferin. "I imagine you're pretty beat. Why don't you get some rest?"

"Alright." Ferin said, and went to the other room. She closed the curtain between the two rooms behind her and walked over to her bed. She then untied her scarlet cape from around her neck, and hung in on a nail sticking out of the wall. She reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of gray shorts and a matching tank top. Ferin slipped out of her tan shorts and navy blue tank top and pulled on the pajamas. She put her bag under the bed and crawled in between the covers. She stared up at the ceiling and tried to make out what Jak and Dozer were saying. Her eyes wandered over to the sliver of light coming from the curtain separating the two rooms. By the way the light flickered, she could tell one of the men was pacing in the meeting room. Suddenly she was able to make out Dozer's voice.

"I hope you're right Jak. You know if anything gets fucked up, Torn's going to put it on your shoulders."

"Believe me, we can pull it off. Don't sweat it, alright?" There was a silence and then Jak opened the curtain and came into the dormitory. Ferin ducked her head under the covers a bit. Jak walked across the room over to his bed and sat down. He began removing his shoulder pads and other armor and putting them on his table. Then he removed his goggles and scarf. He leaned over and took off his heavy boots and pushed them under the bed. Finally he pulled off his shirt, revealing a lean but muscular body. Jak then curled up beneath his own covers, and Ferin rolled over in her bed to turn away from him. As she began to get drowsy, Ferin thought that she might have finally found a place where she belonged. The half-breed closed and her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
